The Mist
by DAIfanboy
Summary: Shion is living a normal life until one day, when everything will change .... This is just the beginning, much more to come. Contains characters from various games (Xenosaga, FF, Breath of Fire, Wild Arms, Tales series, Grandia, Shadow Hearts, Star Oc


Chapter 1 - Shion Uzuki and Kagura

The world of Gaia has always been in an era of peace. What the people of Gaia don't know is that this era of peace will soon turn into mayhem. Albedo is about to unleash his minions onto this world. This action will change the history of Gaia. Is there anyone who can stand up to Albedo? There are rays of hope in this world but they have yet to realize what their destiny has in store for them.

It was a crisp autumn morning in the town of Woglinde. Shion Uzuki was taking her usual morning walk through the Forest of Woglinde. Shion is a female in her early 20's; she has glasses and plaited brown hair. She stands about five feet five inches tall. By her physical stature, you can tell she doesn't do much physical labor. As she was walking through the forest, she felt a sudden coldness to the air. She heard a noise behind her but didn't think anything of it.

"Hey Shion, where have you been?" Alan asked.

"Oh Alan, is that you? You startled me." Shion replied.

"Shion, I think these morning walks in the forest are getting to you and you know how dangerous it is to be out here when there is still mist around from nightfall."

"Well Alan, I told you before not to worry I can handle any monster with the M.W.S. (Mechanical Weapons System) that fits on my right hand"

"Shion, I came here to get you because the elder of the village wants to see you, he said it was a dire emergency."

"_I wonder what the elder wants with me, after the Kos-Mos incident._"

Shion and Alan starting walk back to the village, unaware of the monster that was following them. They made it back to the village and the guards shut the doors, which kept the village isolated from the mist that was outside.

"Well, I'm off to go take care of the little Chad for Mizuki, I'll talk to you later Shion."

"Ok, see you around Alan."

Shion made her way past all the busy villagers in the market.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE ANY RICE LEFT?!" An old lady bellowed at the shopkeeper.

"I mean what I say, Ma'am, there is no rice left."

"AAHHH I stand in line forever and you tell me there isn't any left, you #) )#$#)"

"Sorry Ma'am, we'll have some tomorrow."

Shion made her way to the steps of the elder's house; the entire village was visible from the top. Shion looked down at the village; you could also see the sunrise in the horizon.

"_Hmmm, I'm sure I just saw something go into that forest Alan and I were just in. Ah Shion, get it together. Maybe Alan is right, those walks are getting to me._"

Shion went inside the Elders house. Shion walked up to the Elder and bowed.

"_WOOH, the elder sure is putting on the sushi these days, he must have gained 50 pounds since I last saw him._"

"Ahhh, Shion, it's good to see you. How are you doing?"

"_Man he must be off his rocker, he is acting unusual_"

"I'm doing just fine Elder, What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Oh Shion, that's what I always like about you, straight to the point. I want you to build this machine for me. If you do then, you will repent yourself of the Kos-Mos incident that killed many innocent villagers."

"Elder, can you please not bring that name up."

"Oh yes, I'm deeply sorry. Here is the blueprint for the machine I want you to build for me."

Shion took the blue print and looked over it.

"I'll have it finished in a few hours. I have all the parts in my lab."

Shion left the elders house and headed back to her lab on the edge of town.

"HAHAHAHAHA. What a foolish girl. It was such a marvelous idea to possess this old man and get the village outcast to build a Mist ray gun that will blast a hole into the barriers that surround the city and then my minions can infiltrate here. I'll show Naraku that I am better than Onigumu. HAHAHAHAHA. Naraku will be so proud of me."

The possessed elder, regained his composure and made his way down to the village square and told the villagers there will be a display of a machine Shion Uzuki is going to build.

Shion didn't know that the whole village was going to see her display the machine tonight. Shion unequipped her M.W.S. and put it on the counter. Shion started to work vigorously on the machine. While she was working on the machine, she had an unexpected visit. A knocking sound came from the door.

"I'm coming hold on."

Shion opened the door.

"Oh Alan, its you. What do you need?"

"Shion, I just heard you're working on a machine that you're going to display tonight to the village. Is that true?"

"Alan, how did you know about that?"

"It's going around the whole village. The village Elder made an announcement."

"Alan, do you think the Elder has been acting strange lately?"

"Well, he seemed to be a little wacky this morning but I just think it comes with his aging."

Shion finished the machine. She told Alan to go get the Elder and tell him she had the machine ready.

It was dark outside now. Shion carried the machine outside to the village square. All the villagers had their eyes on the machine, wondering what the machine was for. Shion waited for the Elder and Alan to arrive from the distance. When Alan and the Elder got to the square, the Elder got all the villagers' attention and told Shion he would handle it from here.

"Villagers, prepare to watch as this machine that Shimon built will change your lives from this moment on!!!!" The Elder grinned evilly.

"_What is the elder talking about? Change our lives? I'm sure that isn't the true Elder._"

Then the Elder turned the machine on, producing a vacuuming sound. He took a glass gar that contained mist in it. He opened the jar and the vacuum sucked the mist up. A wooshing noise began to come from the machine.

"STOP, Elder. You're powering the machine with the mist; why did you power it with mist?"

"HAHAHAHA, foolish girl, you just contributed to the demise of this village. This machine will blow a hole in the wall and the mist will just flow in."

"Like hell it will! I'll blast that machine up with my M.W.S. _Crap, I left it at home!!!!_"

"Foolish girl, you don't have it with you, now watch the glory you helped create."

The mist ray gun fired, and an enormous beam of red light came from it. The beam flew right into the wall, hitting the barrier on the west side of the village and creating a gigantic hole in it.

The mist started to flow in and panic broke out among the villagers.

"Shion, look what you did. I'll kill you if I ever see you after this night!" villagers shouted.

As the mist started to come in, Kagura left the elder's body and showed her true form. Then in one swift movement of her fan, she sliced him in two, like a hot knife cutting butter.

"HAHA. Run, all your pathetic little villagers!! Fear Kagura!!! Arise my minions."

Kagura was dressed in a Japanese kimono, blue with green birds on it, and had a fan in her right hand. Her eyes were pink, as the sky during a sunset. Her hair was black as the night, held up by chopsticks.

Kagura had summoned her minions, the Wind Knights. The knights were made from the mist. Each knight had armor on and a broad sword. Anyone could notice that the knights had a green sparkle inside their chest.

"_The Green Sparkle must be their weak point._" Shion thought.

Shion ran back to her house and grabbed her M.W.S. She didn't know that one knight had followed her into her house. Right as Shion grabbed her weapon, the knight slashed the table, cutting it in half. Shion then backhanded the knight. She then transformed the M.W.S. into a hammer and smashed the green sparkle, while knight was dazed from her backhand. The knight vanished.

Shion went outside and she could see Kagura laughing as her knights slaughtered the villagers, so Shion decided to test out her beam cannon on the M.W.S.

"Alpha, beta, gamma, omega!" Shion chanted.

Shion could feel the M.W.S. power up and she knew that in a few seconds it would be ready to fire, so Shion took aim for Kagura.

"BEAM CANNON FIRE!!!!!" Shion shouted.

A blue beam shot out of the M.W.S. It headed straight toward Kagura and went straight through her abdomen. It left a hole in Kagura's stomach that was the size of an orange.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH." Kagura screamed in pain.

"Look what you have done to my perfect body. You will pay with your life, you pathetic wench."

Kagura rushed towards Shion. Shion was ready to fight for her life. Kagura came down in front of Shion. Kagura's Knights surrounded Shion on all sides.

Shion transformed her M.W.S. into a flail, a spiked ball attached to a chain then began to swing the flail over her head. The knights came at her but Shion, being quick on her feet, dodged their feeble attempts to hit her while she smashed the green sparkles of the knights with her flail. After killing about 8 of the knights, Kagura got overwhelmed in anger and rushed toward Shion. Shion was unaware that Kagura was coming at her; she turned around and Kagura punched her, sending her a few feet back.

"_Man, this demon is powerful. I wonder what her weak point is._" Shion thought.

Shion got up, and, while she did, Kagura was casting a spell.

"Wind of the night come forth and show thy judgment upon this mortal, TORNADO FAN!"

Kagura threw her fan up and it turned into a tornado. The tornado headed straight for Shion. Shion didn't want to get sucked up by the tornado so she ran. She ran past the corpses of all the dead villagers and toward the entrance was the only path open. As she was running she tripped on a piece of wood and landed on the body of Alan.

"Alan! ALAN!!! No you can't be dead!" Shion began to cry.

"Shi....on, is th...at you??"

"Yes, Alan, it's me, tell me who did this to you?!"

"It was Ka...gu..ra.. I was try...ing to fight off the Kni..ghts and she sl..iced me up with her fan."

Shion was furious that the Wind Demon had taken her best friend.

"Alan I swear on your death I will kill Kagura!"

Shion got up from the dead body of Alan; the tornado was about 15 feet from her. She ran out of the village and, as she was running, she noticed that there was a pillar of light coming from the forest. "Shion, you must come toward the light, it will help you save your village," a mysterious voice said to Shion telepathically. "_Hmm, I wonder where that voice came from._" "Follow the light Shion, and all your questions will be answered." "_Hmm I guess it's worth a shot._" With having lost her dear friend, Alan, Shion took a leap of faith and decided to follow the mysterious voice's order. She hoped that this mysterious voice and light could save her and her village from Kagura.


End file.
